


Dream a Little Dream

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt at the DeanGabriel com of 'Gabriel/Dean, Dean thinks he's just having a normal dream, so he can do what he wants to the angel, but Gabriel's actually there.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

Dean grinned as he rolled over, snuggling into the body next to him. He loved these dreams. He'd been having them for the past few weeks, ever since they found out that the Trickster was actually Gabriel. Although, if he were truthful with himself, he'd actually admit the attraction had started before that.

With a soft sigh he pressed a kiss into the soft skin he was nuzzling, paying no attention to the stiffening of the other. He knew he shouldn't be as comfortable in these dreams as he was, but as long as no one else knew about them he'd take the comfort anyway he could; even if it was just in his own mind.

He frowned when the angel pulled away from him.

"Hey Kiddo, what do you think is going on here?" Gabriel's voice was tight and it made Dean frown. Okay, he'd not had this reaction in a dream for a while. Sighing, he sat up and straddled the trickster and leaned down and kissed him; sharply and bit at the angel's full bottom lip.

"You guys never shut up, not even the dream versions of you, do ya?" He sighed and pressed his head into the other's shoulder. When the warm arms didn't wrap around him welcomingly like usual, he frowned almost sadly. Seemed his mind wanted him to hash out its problems tonight.

"I never thought I'd be watching out for someone else like I do Sammy, you know? It's weird 'cause Cas is so powerful, but seeing him like I did when Zach sent me to 2014, I have to protect him even if it's from himself."

Gabriel frowned, when he'd originally popped into the Hunter's dream he was hoping to get some good blackmail, instead he was being surprised by the human' first the kiss, and what a kiss it had been, and now this. Something in him sunk at hearing that Dean was trying to protect Castiel like a brother, that should have been his job.

"What do you mean? Why would you care what happened to Castiel?"

Gabe inwardly cursed himself when green eyes narrowed on him and the hunter stood up swearing.

"I get it! I get that you fucking angels think we humans are good for nothing and don't care about anything other than ourselves; but you know what? FUCK YOU! Cas is my BEST friend and I'll fucking send myself back to hell and take as many of you as I need to down with me to keep him safe."

Gabriel stared at the ranting human in shock and slight amusement, well he surely hadn't expected that reaction from Dean. He was shocked that the hunter thought of Castiel as a friend. But now they were back to the point that he'd tried to make before.

"Kiddo, you'd give up Castiel to save Sammy in a heartbeat. We've been through this all before."

"Fuck you Gabriel! I refuse to give up Cas or Sammy. Do you want to know why?" Dean approached and pointed a finger at the archangel, he was so pissed he could barely see or think straight.

"One of the best memories in my life is the day that my mother put a squirming bundle into my arms and told me 'this is your baby Dean, this is Sammy. And he's yours alone.' and it's true. I raised that little shit and got him where he is today, and MAYBE I did a fucking horrible job but it wasn't because I didn't love him!"

Gabriel stared in shock at the human before him, Dean really felt as if his younger brother was his son. He could feel the love for Samuel pouring off the hunter and he hadn't expected that. It was still codependency, but he understood it better now.

"What about Castiel?" he asked softly and waited with a bated breath for the reply. He eyed the hunter warily but noticed that now he seemed more defeated then angry.

"Cas, god, one of my other favorite memories is about Castiel. I was in agony, I was burning from the inside. My flesh was peeling off me, I had a hook through my shoulder and I wanted to die, but I was already dead. Then there was warmth, love, and light. He whispered to me and the beings in hell quaked, he began to pull on me, but I thought he was there to hurt me more. He was going to make me enjoy the light and then take it from me and leave me in the darkness."

The archangel was cringing on the inside, he'd known and he'd seen it all before. He knew that the human had been in hell, but now, hearing it and hearing the agony in the voice he wanted to wrap Dean up in his wings and not let go.

Dean felt a sob build in his chest, why was he revealing this all to this dick of a trickster who had invaded his dreams.

"I fought him, so hard, and I hurt him, but he just gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. He remade me so carefully and made sure he had everything right. Then he believed in me and I will protect him and make sure he never has to go through the things I did, because he's special and he's my best friend."

Gabriel stared at the human in shock. This trip had certainly taught him things. Not the fun exciting things he'd wanted to know, but things that, in retrospect, he needed to know. He watched as the human sat down hard on the bed, his face a mask of sadness, love, and bittersweet happiness. He needed to fix that. He wanted that serene expression he'd seen on the Hunter's face when he first arrived in Dean's dream world.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts by a hand grasping his chin and lips descending onto his. The hard kiss turned almost gentle when he parted his lips to let the questing tongue explore his mouth.

Moaning, his hands went into the tricksters shaggy hair. When their lips parted, he stared into hazel eyes.

"What?"

Gabriel grinned at him, "Thanks for taking care of my little brother, but I think it's time for me to step up and do my job now. Maybe between the two of us we can also get Sammy into his big boy pants."

Dean stared at the angel hard for a moment, before pressing another kiss to the soft lips.

"Scored another player for team free will?" At Gabriel's sour look he grinned, however the room was starting to fade and he had a feeling he was waking up. He glanced at the angel curiously.

"I'll find you, your car isn't exactly inconspicuous you know."

Gabriel grinned as Dean blinked out from sight. Well at least this way he'd have 3 permanent guinea pigs for his bag of tricks. He rubbed his hands together gleefully at the thought.

And perhaps he could lure Dean into bed between tricks and fighting and evil things. That would be a very good reason to join their side of the war, regular hot sex. With one final nod, he too blinked out of existence.


End file.
